Kiss the girls goodbye
by pixie1327
Summary: GW/DM, OC/BZ. Ginny is getting used to her 6th year at hogwarts with a new best friend and Draco Malfoy seemingly chasing her for her affections. Will Ginny and Draco become an item, and what will happen when the war catches up with them? ratedM be warned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hogsmeade

It was 7.30am and Ginny Weasley was just waking, she rolled over to turn off her alarm and realised that today was Saturday, the first trip to Hogsmeade this year. Ginny was more excited than she would usually be, as this year her father had been given a promotion and was now head of the misuse of muggle artefacts department, and had been given a team of 10 to work with. The ministry of magic had been given some extra funding and had used the money in improving departments that hadn't been redeveloped.

The first few weeks of school had gone very well so far and Ginny loved the fact that she was in 6th year and had turned 16 just before she had come back to school, she felt like a new girl. Since the promotion, her parents had given her money to go and buy new clothes for herself as she had only ever had hand me downs from her 6 brothers.

Ginny tossed and turned some more deciding she really needed to get out of bed if she was to make it to breakfast. Getting out of bed she walked to her trunk and got out some clothes, deciding to wear a black pinstripe mini-skirt and a grey off the shoulder t-shirt, with a pair of black leggings and a pair of peep-toe grey pumps. After rummaging around some more for her make-up bag, Ginny walked to the bathroom and went into the shower.

After her shower she got dressed, looking at herself in the full length mirror. Ginny was now 5"6, not as tall as her brothers but still a nice height for a woman, she wasn't exceptionally skinny but was still slim with womanly curves, her hair had toned down a lot recently and was now a nice dark auburn colour, and her eyes were a light brown colour which in certain lights took on a slightly green tone. Applying grey eye-shadow, mascara and a touch of eyeliner, and pulling her hair into a messy bun, Ginny grabbed a jumper and went down stairs into the common room.

As she had expected, Hermione had fallen asleep once again, completing homework set by her teachers, who were preparing their students for Newts as early as September. Ginny wasn't seeing eye-to-eye with Hermione this year, they had had a falling out over the summer, Ginny had become exceptionally angry when Hermione had decided that Ginny could not possibly go out in what she was wearing, unless she wanted to be mistaken for the village bicycle. Ginny couldn't believe that Hermione had been so mean, although rationally she knew that Hermione was worried about the upcoming year and Newts, and also because Ron hadn't paid her any more attention to her then you would a snail. So ever since Hermione's outburst neither had spoken to each other and Ginny wasn't willing to make the first step, she wanted Hermione to apologise to her.

Leaving the sleeping girl where she was, Ginny left the common room and went down stairs to the Great Hall. Once she arrived she started breakfast knowing that nobody would be down for at least another hour as it was only 8 o'clock now and most people didn't leave for Hogsmeade until about 10. Looking around the hall she saw several people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, a few from Gryffindor that she smiled to and a scattering of people from Slytherin, known whom she recognised. Ginny just sat there nursing her lukewarm tea, and said an occasional 'hi' to people who passed who she knew.

At 8.45 the great hall started to fill up as more people started to arrive, with them was Ginny's best friend, Genevieve Dieudonne a transfer student from Beauxbatons who had arrived at the beginning of the year.

Ginny and Genevieve had become friends almost instantly, even though Genevieve was in Slytherin. Luckily for the both of them, Gryffindor and Slytherin had been assigned classes together this year, and they had both decided that their friendship would be a wonderful way to achieve Dumbledore's beloved inter-house friendships.

As Genevieve walked over to Ginny she received many admiring glances from many boys in all houses, Ginny was not surprised, as Genevieve was about 5"8, and had flowing golden hair and emerald green eyes, in fact her eyes were the colour of Slytherin green. As Genevieve got to the table she gave Ginny a look.

"What?" Ginny smiled at her best friend.

"Why are you wearing the same as me? We seriously need to stop doing this, it's like we have this strange connection or somethi- STOP smiling at me!!!"

" Ha, you really think I want to wear the same as you, anyway your wearing a purple top, no leggings and boots, we aren't wearing the same thing at all apart from the same skirt" Ginny laughed at the look on her friends face.

"Ok I guess your right, up for hogsmead today? Hopefully it will be fun, and we can do lots of shopping" Genevieve said with a smile lilting her voice.

Genevieve was from a very high-class French pure-blood family and were almost as rich as the Malfoy's, so every time there was a chance to spend her father's money she would, and most of the time she spent double as she would always buy for Ginny even if she refused point blank to accept the gift.

"Well I'm ready if you are" Ginny replied standing up and putting on her coat "And hopefully we won't see a single member of the golden trio or ferret face"

"You really should give Draco a chance, he really isn't that bad, infact he can be quite fun, believe me we see enough of each other living in the same bloody house!"

"I just can't see Malfoy being like that, I mean it's always been insults here and there between our families…"

"That may be true, in the case of Draco and your brothers, but when was the last time either of you threw an insult at the other?" Genevieve asked

"A minute ago when I called him ferret face!"

"I mean to each others faces" Genevieve laughed

"Well put that way….a while…" Ginny thought desperately to think of the last time either she or Malfoy had insulted each other and she couldn't remember…to be honest, she had only ever disliked him because of what her brother's had said about him, she ought to give him a chance, but she knew that to him she would always be a Weasley, a red-headed blood traitor.

"Well enough about Draco, we're almost there, we should go to Subverse, its this brand new clothing shop specialising in muggle clothes, apparently its wicked, come on". Genevieve grabbed Ginny by the hand and they jogged to the new shop.

Once inside they started having a look around.

"Omg, Gen look at this one" Ginny said giggling, Genevieve walked over holding a pair of green skinny jeans, and burst out laughing when she saw what Ginny was holding. It was a black tank top with a red Ferrari on it and the caption 'Because boys just wanna have girls'

"You have to buy this Ron will go mad when he sees this"

"Your right and I love it, I also love those jeans, and you have to buy them as well" Ginny laughed, at that moment the door opened and Ginny looked round to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walk in.

"Well, what do we have here? If it isn't little Dieudonne and the female Weasley" Blaise said sauntering over and giving Genevieve a hug.

"Nice to see you to Zabini, I thought you might want to spend the day terrorising first years or even better yet, first year Gryffindors, no offence Gin."

"None taken" Ginny laughed, then seeing the look on Draco's face added "I'm not as protective over my house as my brother or Harry are, I know when to take a joke".

Draco looked slightly taken aback but just nodded.

"Come on Blaise we should be getting back to School for practise, see you girls later". Blaise gave Genevieve a hug and Ginny a wink before heading out of the shop with Draco on his tail, Draco got to the door, and looked round fixing Ginny with his grey stare "seems like at least one of the Weasley's has got some brains, and a good-looking Weasley at that" he winked like Blaise then left the shop.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A.N: Wow first ever fanfic lol, hope you like it, if theres anything which i should changed etc, just let me know. And PLEASE review!!!!! thnxz PIXIE :) xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: October

A month had passed since Ginny and Genevieve's outing to Hogsmeade and their strange encounter with Malfoy. Ginny was finally settling into her routine as a 6th year, which was made easier by Genevieve's presence at all times. Ginny hadn't seen Malfoy around at all apart from at meals, since that day in Hogsmeade, she wasn't sure if she cared or not, but at the moment her feelings toward the Slytherin prince, weren't exactly platonic and this worried her slightly. She wasn't sure what attracted her to him, and thought that it was just down to his good looks, Malfoy was one of the most attractive boys in the school, At 6"1, with spiky blonde hair and those amazing grey eyes, she wasn't surprised.

Today was Friday 13th and Ginny and Genevieve had just finished potions and were packing up their things as the 7th year newts class walked in, including the golden trio, Malfoy and Zabini. Ginny looked round as Ron came up to her and hugged her.

"Hey, how are you?" Ginny asked returning her brother's hug.

"Stressed, 7th year is definitely hard, just wait your going to hate it" he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess but at the moment I'm just having fun, and enjoying myself as often as I can, I've seen the amount of stress that you guys are under this year" Ginny waved to Harry as he sat down.

"You know Ginny you really have to talk to Hermione sooner or later, its really awkward having to go between the two of you, I know what she said to you was out of order but you really need to sit down and sort it out."

I've already told you, I'm not taking the first step, if she wants us to start speaking to each other she has to apologise for what she said to me, it was uncalled for."

"Oh come on Gin you know she was stressed about the upcoming year, she still is."

"I don't care" Ginny looked at Hermione, who deliberately ignored the gaze. "Anyway I better be off, I've got a free period and really need to be getting some of this homework done, Snape just set us a 3 foot long essay about the 12 uses of Dragon blood, which I'm sure us something that shouldn't be studied until next year" Ginny laughed, not realising that Draco was watching their conversation, giving her brother a hug she walked up to Genevieve who was talking to Blaise. Ginny was just about to say hi, when Snape walked over.

"Miss Dieudonne and Miss Weasley unless you want to stay for another lesson, I suggest you leave so I can start my newt class".

The girls grinned sheepishly as Snape and said goodbye to the boys, Blaise surprised Ginny by hugging her, but she hugged him back anyway and Draco just said bye and winked at her.

After leaving the dungeons Genevieve took Ginny aside.

"Draco likes you" She stated with a mischievous smile.

"Wha?? No he doesn't"

"Yes he does, I know him, and he's at least taking the time to acknowledge your presence, which means that he likes you"

"I don't think so, well if he does like me, it's only because it would be awkward if he didn't because you spend so much time with them, and I'm your best friend!"

"Draco isn't like that, and you know it, he wouldn't acknowledge you just to make it less awkward for me!"

Ginny looked at her best friend who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Stop looking at me like that, anyway I'm off to the library, see you later?" Ginny asked

"Of course, I'll meet you back at the entrance hall for dinner" Genevieve replied giving her friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny walked to the library, stopping once to go to the girl's bathroom. Once at the library, she walked to the back and sat down near the restricted section. Getting out her parchment, ink and quills she set about starting her potions essay. When she was about halfway through, she felt somebody sit next to her and get their work out.

"Wow you're really good at potions, what did you get in your owls?"

Ginny turned to look at the boy sitting next to her, a Slytherin who she didn't recognise.

"Erm I got an O, er who are you? I'm Ginny Weasley" She said with her hand outstretched. The boy took her hand an answered her question.

"Oh sorry, I should have introduced myself first, I'm Thomas Malloney, and I'm a 7th year."

"Oh ok, nice to meet you, it's not everyday you meet a friendly Slytherin" She said with a smile.

"And it's not everyday a Slytherin meets a Weasley who doesn't hex them the minute they start talking to them" he replied with a smile as Ginny burst out laughing.

"True, I have to admit my brothers are a bit hard to deal with, especially as they are so protective against me, that's the annoying thing about being the only girl in 7 generations with 6 brothers, they are convinced someone is gonna bump me off or something"

"That must be hard to deal with"

"Yeah it is abit" she said "well anyway we better be getting on with our work, even in 6th year we get way to much homework, I think the teachers think we're 7th years or something, and as you're a 7th year you must have a lot of work to be getting on with" she smiled at him

"Yeah you're right".

Ginny smile at him then turned back to her work, finished it in under an hour which surprised her she packed all her things away and turned to Malloney.

"Well Malloney it has been a pleasure"

"Please call me Tom, and it has been a pleasure as well, hopefully I'll see you around Weasley."

"Ginny…call me Ginny, see you around…Tom" she smiled at him, waved and left.

Leaving the library she bumped into someone, and fell over.

"You should really watch where you're going Weasley" Draco Malfoy held his hand out, which she took and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry" Ginny looked sheepishly at him "and it wasn't my entire fault anyway, I may have not been looking but neither where you if you didn't move when you saw me coming."

"Oh well, yeah, Sorry also then"

"Wow the big almighty Malfoy just apologised to me, a lowly blood traitor Weasley" Ginny said with a smile.

"I don't think you're a blood traitor or lowly" he mumbled "It's my father who has those views, not me"

"Oh" Ginny said feeling guilty "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault everyone thinks that I share the same views as my father, but I to be honest I couldn't care less if his stupid dark lord killed him"

"Oh" Ginny didn't think that Draco would ever feel this way towards his father, he had always followed him around like a dutiful son, and she didn't know that Draco would ever be on her side, the orders side in the case of Lord Voldemort.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, it's just a common view I guess, I didn't realise you felt that way"

"Oh its not your fault, I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty or anything, I've just been keeping to myself lately ever since…..it doesn't matter, so what's going on between you and Granger then, it seems like you've had a bust-up" he said changing the subject.

"Oh that, well over the summer she said I couldn't possibly go out the way I was dressed, unless I wanted to get mistaken for the village bicycle"

"What, she actually said that to you?"

"Yeah and we haven't spoken since, stupid bitch"

"Huh, well I don't think you dress like you're the village bicycle, what is that anyway?"

Ginny laughed "Oh don't worry it's a muggle thing, a nasty name for girls, like calling them a slut."

"Well I'm not surprised you haven't spoken to her since then, are you going to the great hall for dinner?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes, let me just return this book, then we can both walk down there together and you can sit with me Blaise and Genevieve"

"Sure alright then"

Ginny and Draco walked back towards the library together so Draco could return his Transfiguration book, then they both walked to the Great hall together, talking quietly about lessons, not noticing that they where being watched by a very jealous Slytherin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/ N: Well there you go the 2nd chapter, hope you all enjoyed this one, I got some really positive reviews for the first chapter so hopefully this one will get the same response, sorry there isn't more G/D at the moment, I just don't want them to become too friendly to quickly, but hopefully with Genevieve acting as a go-between, they will have more time together!! So now you know what to do, that magic button is just below this…….Please review   Pixie xoxox


End file.
